


Cree

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Relationships: Wei Wuxian /Jiang Cheng
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Jiang Cheng siempre había estado interesado en Wei Wuxian, un sentimiento confuso y que nunca se preocupo por disipar que era por el simple hecho de que pensó que estarían juntos por siempre.

Sin embargo muchas cosas pasaron en su vida y cada vez sentía más lejano al otro, hasta que un día destrozaron su hogar y tras días difíciles Wuxian desapareció. Su corazón se oprimía de gran manera, y quizá hasta en ese momento donde no lo tuvo a su lado descubrió lo que realmente significaba para él. 

Quería salir y buscarlo, salir y abrazarlo, pero el ser el heredero a ser líder de secta era de nuevo un grillete para su corazón, cual maldición que lo llevaban a no cumplir sus verdaderos sueños y aspiraciones. 

Sin embargo no se dejaría ganar, uso dicho puesto para buscar su venganza y buscar a su hermano. Cuando extrañas muertes comenzaron a aparecer y talismanes comenzaron a aparecer el reconoció inmediatamente su letra. 

Sin dar más signos siguió todas sus pistas hasta verlo ahí, siendo alguien completamente distinto. Sin importar como fuera ahora, ya que sabía que sentía realmente no pensaba dar vuelta atrás. Y entonces se reencontraron, a pesar del horror que acababa de suceder Jiang Cheng se sentía sumamente feliz, que casi olvida la presencia del Lan, hasta que le pidió ir a Gusu con él. Jiang Cheng realmente no le agradaba Lan Zhan, pero en ese momento sintió realmente desprecio, así que apenas Wuxian se negó salió en su defensa.

Cuando por fin regresaron desde donde manejaban la campaña por fin tuvo un tiempo a solas con su Wei Wuxian. Lo llevó a donde se quedaría, y entonces decidido le dijo -Wei Wuxian... ¿Podemos hablar?-

Wei Wuxian estaba tenso porque no sabia de que quería hablarle, pero cuando Jiang Cheng observó que dudo, sabía que el no podía hacerlo, así que tomo su muñeca, Wuxian estaba a punto de ponerse a la defensiva, ya que no sabía si le iba a decir algo de sus nuevos "poderes", pero entonces inesperadamente lo único que recibió fue un beso en los labios. 

Wuxian nunca había besado a nadie, y estaba molesto porque Jiang Cheng se lo hubiera robado por ser escuchado, pero entonces vio el rostro sonrojado del otro, y sintió el sudor de su mano temblorosa tomando la suya, y supo que era verdadero, entonces por fin dejó sus defensas y correspondió aquel beso, y sintió su corazón latir de nuevo luego de mucho tiempo.

Temía que Jiang Cheng lo viera mal, pero en cambio respondió de esta forma, y su corazón latía como nunca. Siempre lo había apreciado, pero siempre lo había visto como su amigo a alguien a quien serviría por siempre. Nunca espero este sentimiento de la otra parte, y ahora que lo tenía se sentía bien tras tanto dolor, el daría todo por Jiang Cheng, quizá el otro también pensó.

Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire por lo inexperto de ambos, Wei Ying dijo de forma burlona -Pero Jiang Cheng, no entró en tus parámetros de chica ideal, hablo mucho, no te obedezco, no vengo de una nueva familia, soy más fuerte... y no soy una chica- dijo carcajeándose, Jiang Cheng amaba el oir su sonrisa, por fin era él de nuevo, pero aun así fingió estar molesto -¡Calla! di que te honro con favorecerte- entonces Wuxian con un tono débil y honesto dijo -Yo soy el más feliz con que lo hagas-

Jiang Cheng volvió a besarle suavemente. Ambos se acariciaron torpemente sin saber como se hacian este tipo de cosas entre hombres. Solo tocaban torpemente donde se sentia bien. Wuxian tomo el miembro de ambos y lo comenzó a frotar el uno con el otro hasta que el vientre de ambos quedo manchado de sus semillas.

Wuxian abrazó el pecho del otro, escuchando su latido durmió tranquilo después de mucho tiempo.


	2. 2

A la mañana siguiente Wuxian parecía más a su ser anterior, con un brillante por doquier. Aunque se desaparecía a ratos. Toda esa semana hubo muchos combates por lo que Jiang Cheng estaba muy ocupado, mientras que Wuxian había evitado involucrarse, pero lo observaba de cerca, participando cuando veía en peligro al de morado o a Wangji.

Cuando por fin hubo un poco de calma, Jiang Cheng estaba descansando en su tienda, cuando Wei Ying llegó en la noche, silenciosamente, lo comenzó a besar suavemente, haciendo que el otro despertará ligeramente agitado, al ver quien era se relajo.

Wuxian se quitó su túnica, y estaba completamente desnudo bajo ella. Jiang Cheng agradeció a los cielos que su carácter travieso por fin le sirviera algo. Wei Wuxian se escurrió sobre el cuerpo del Jiang Cheng, donde sacó el miembro del otro con singular habilidad. Con una voz leve y tersa dijo -Hoy haré todo por ti porque estas cansado, pero asegúrate de observar bien- Jiang Cheng solo asintió sin saber que le esperaba.

Wei Ying tomo el miembro del otro en su boca, haciendo a Jiang Cheng temblar ligeramente. Mientras tenía el miembro en su boca Wuxian alzó su cadera y comenzó a estimular su propia entrada con sus dedos, dejando a atónito al otro. La lengua de Wuxian era muy habilidosa incluso en esto, Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar venirse llenando la boca de Wuxian de semen, que escurrió ligeramente en su comisura, y lamió inmediatamente. ¿Como lo podía prender tanto de nuevo?

Wuxian subió a besarlo mientras se frotaba con él, sin dejar de estimularse por la parte posterior. Cuando sintió que el otro estaba duro de nuevo. Se alzó, colocó saliva de nuevo en el miembro del otro y se coloco sobre él.

Todo tomo por sorpresa Jiang Cheng, que esperaba algo así, pero no pensó que fuera posible, vaya que Wei Wuxian había estado estudiando mucho estos días. El interior de Wuxian embebió el pene del Jiang, haciéndolo sentir muy bien, mientras a Wei Ying le dolía, pero sabía que había soportado cosas peores, así que comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, hasta que toco un punto que lo hizo temblar. Jiang Cheng lo sintió, y decidió dejar de estar ahí acostado pasivamente, comenzó a mover la cadera, dando en ese punto, haciendo que Wuxian perdiera la fuerza de sus piernas y se tirará sobre él.

Los movimientos rápidos lo comenzaron hacer que Wuxian gimiera aunque intentara evitarlo haciéndolo sangrar del labio. Aquellos sonidos lascivos pudieron con Jiang Cheng que lo llenó por completo. Agotados solo se cubrieron y Wuxian quedo dormido sobre Jiang Cheng y lo abrazó.

Algunos cultivadores escucharon los "extraños"sonidos por aquella tienda, y los rumores comenzaron a esparcirse.


	3. 3

-A-Cheng.. - una frase sin acabar, un plato rompiéndose en el suelo - ¡Wei Ying! -. Eso fue lo que despertó a los dos tortolitos que dormían sin preocupaciones haciendolos saltar y cayendo Wei Ying al suelo.

-Hermana... Eeee que haces aquí- dijo Jiang Cheng nervioso - Hanguang Jun... Podría esperar fuera en lo que nos arreglamos olvide que teníamos reunión-

Wangji apretó su puño y se dio medio vuelta y salio. No sin antes mirar fijamente a Wei Wuxian.

-Enserió, la reunión era tuya y a mi es al que ve feo- dijo sin pensar Wuxian. Que tenía el pecho descubierto. Pero al recordar que su hermana seguía ahí se tapo. - Shijie perdón nosotros recogeremos eso... -

-¿Que esta sucediendo entre ustedes? - dijo aun impactada.

Wei Wuxian pensaba que excusa decir cuando Jiang Cheng dijo - ¡Estamos saliendo! - Wei Wuxian empezó a toser de los nervios. Su hermana se desmayo, y Wuxian apenas y pudo sostenerla antes de golpearse con el suelo.

Ambos se vistieron a toda velocidad. Jiang Cheng huyo a su reunión con Wangji mientras que Wuxian espero a que su hermana despertara y limpio el plato roto.

Cuando despertó miró confusa. Wuxian fue con ella y dijo - Shijie ¿Estas bien? -

-Estoy bien A-Xian, pero como sucedió.. -

-Ni yo estoy seguro- dijo Wuxian rascándose la cabeza - Pero si shijie no esta de acuerdo, no lo haremos más dijo no atreviéndose a verla.

-A-Xian, debemos estar unidos en estos momentos, y no me importa de que forma lo estén. Siempre los apoyaré- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Shijieeee eres la mejor- dijo mientras la abrazo.

Ambos salieron y Wuxian fue a la reunión de Jiang Cheng y Wangji solo para escuchar que intentarían retomar a Yummeng.

Entonces Wuxian hablo - necesito hacer un arma que hará que ganemos esto definitivamente pero necesito que resistan antes de avanzar juntos-

Nadie sabía de qué hablaba pero ambos confiaron en él.

Definitivamente el sello del tigre estigio cambiaría el rumbo de la guerra.

Cuando regresó el rumor que era favorecido por el líder Jiang por ser su "zorra" eran conocidos por la mayoría que lo veían distantes. Wangji castigo a quien lo decía cerca de él. Mientras Jiang Cheng no se atrevió a decir algo al respecto.

Wei Wuxian ignoro la situación al regresar. Pero cuando comenzó la batalla nadie se atrevería a hablar de él. Su poder era realmente grande realmente terrorífico su rostro asustaba a cualquiera, excepto a dos personas.

Wangji no paraba de enfrentarlo diciendole que ya no usará su poder. Mientras que a Jiang Cheng le bastaba que siguiera siendo si mismo con él.


	4. 4

Entonces lo inevitable sucedió. En medio de una batalla cerca de tomar Yummeng, por un instante Wei Wuxian perdió el control al ser herido. Imperceptible para la mayoría, pero no para aquellos con ojos más agudos, tras recuperar el control se desmayó del agotamiento. Wei Wuxian siempre luchaba solo, porque era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero al ver esa fluctuación Jiang Cheng ignoró todo y fue a su ubicación, donde apenas y lo salvó de ser atacado en el suelo.

Después de ver los títeres caer, ordenaron la retirada, pero aún así hubo más pérdidas de las esperadas. Jiang Cheng intentaba llevarse al otro, pero era realmente complicado el poder hacerlo mientras se defendía. Entre los ataques recibió una herida en el brazo, lo cual a pesar de no ser de gravedad lo hizo exclamar de dolor. Entonces de la nada, casi como si hubiese sido poseído Wuxian abrió los ojos con un extraño resplendor en los ojos. Entonces todo se tiño de rojo. Si bien los ataques nunca fueron amigables, en esta ocasión fueron sumamente grotescos.

Horrorizado Jiang Cheng solo pudo ver la masacre sucediendo a su alrededor, comenzó a sacudir a Wuxian para que regresara en sí. Pero así como sin aviso despertó, en dado momento cayó desmayado de nuevo. El ejercito aliado estaba horrorizado, y del enemigo no quedo nadie. Ese día por fin pudieron avanzar a Yummeng, sin embargo, no había celebraciones luego del impacto vivido.

Wuxian no despertó en algunos días, y Jiang Cheng a pesar de no querer separarse de su lado aún tenía que hacer labores de líder de secta. Si bien ese escenario alejo a cualquier enemigo, también llamó la atención de "aliados", que se percataron por primera vez del potencial peligro que Wei Wuxian representaba.

Después de acaloradas conversaciones coincidieron que mientras no dañara a los aliados no sería considerado un peligro. Jiang Cheng se mantuvo un tanto al margen temeroso de que le dijeran que solo lo apoyaba por su relación, a pesar de querer ocultarlo, lo que pensaran de él, más siendo líder de secta era una situación que realmente le preocupaba, quizá demasiado. Y aunque no fue dicho ante él, el resto sabía que mientras siguiera a su lado como decían los rumores, sería muy difícil que Wuxian se volteara en contra del resto de sectas.

Wei Wuxian despertó desorientado, al ver que se encontraba en su antiguo cuarto sollozo silenciosamente. La puerta se abrió, su hermana al verlo despierto lo abrazó, y le dijo que le cocinaría algo delicioso, pero que también le avisaría a Jiang Cheng que lo fuera a ver. 

Apenas supo, Jiang Cheng corrió a la habitación, y cuando lo vio lo abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera separarse más de su lado. -¡Por fin despertaste!-

-Ya sabes que me gusta dormir mucho he he he... ¿Cuanto tiempo paso? ... ¿Como llegamos aquí?-

Jiang Cheng se heló, entonces realmente no realizó eso consciente, pensó. -Pasaron 3 días, sucedieron muchas cosas, pero ahora que estamos aquí y hemos diezmado el ejercito de los Wen... ¿No crees que podrías dejar de usar esos... poderes? digo pelear a mi lado con tu espada, para protegernos mutuamente... simplemente-

Jiang Cheng no supo si fue su imaginación o efectivamente Wuxian se puso más pálido. Entonces se hizo evidente que quería decir algo, pero se contenía, lo cual era muy extraño en él que no se quedaba con nada. Sin embargo, solo dijo un simple -No puedo...- 

¿Que era lo que le ocultaba? no pudo evitar pensar Jiang Cheng.


	5. 5

Wuxian viendo la duda en el rostro de Jiang Cheng aclaró - No puedo dejar de usar este poder... ¡Porque no podemos subestimar a los Wen! Cuando acabe la guerra prometo hacerlo, solo no nos confiemos...- se acerco al otro y toco el pecho de este con su dedo y dijo - Además, ya ha pasado mucho de que no me tocas... Te extraño y me preguntas esas cosas- dijo mientras hacía puchero.

-¡De que hablas! Tu estuviste dormido todo ese tiempo. Deja inventar - dijo Jiang Cheng cruzando los brazos.

-Pero tu si me extrañaste ¿no? - dijo Wuxian colocándose en el regazo del otro. Jiang Cheng se sonrojo y solo asintió avergonzado - Entonces ya no me extrañes mas- dijo besándolo.

Pusieron algo para atrancar la puerta, y Jiang Cheng regresó a besar al otro, lo tocó por doquier. Con una mano estrujo su glúteo con fuerza y con otra fue desprendiendo las ropas de la parte de arriba buscando un rozado pezón.

Comenzó a besarlo por todos lados, alrededor de su herida. Lo cargo tocando su entrada. Le encantaba tocar cada espacio de su piel.

Pronto sacó su miembro, y Wuxian se sentó sobre el, siendo el el que se movía arriba y abajo. -Estas herido, yo lo haré-, dijo mientras volteó su cuerpo sobre él, y le dio diversas estocadas.

Sin poder soportar por mucho tiempo más Jiang Cheng sacó su miembro ensuciando el vientre de Wuxian con su semilla. No mucho tiempo después sonó la puerta, era su hermana que llevaba la comida. Ambos se vistieron a toda velocidad, y finalmente abrieron, y comieron todos juntos.

Exhausto tras tanto ajetreo Wuxian quedó dormido sobre su cama de nueva cuenta. Nadie quiso despertarlo, porque sabían que una vez partiendo del Muelle de loto de nuevo, les depararía aún varios peligros, y tenía que estar a todo su potencial para evitar un evento igual. 

Una vez Yanli se fue, Jiang Cheng se quedó al lado del otro. Sabía que había algo que le ocultaba, así que tomo su muñeca. Sintió su corazón saltar un latido. ¿Porque no sentía su núcleo dorado?. 

El corazón de Jiang Cheng latió con fuerza, pero decidió que esperaría a que Wuxian le dijera, una vez que cumpliera su promesa de dejar de usar ese poder tras la guerra. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose perturbado, en que momento lo perdió ¿Como no supo nada?. Sin querer pensar más durmió a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente.

Pronto volvieron a la cruenta guerra, y entre más avanzaban a la ciudad sin noche más difícil era tener tiempo para ellos, y más frío parecía Wuxian hacia el exterior, mientras que para Jiang Cheng no cambió un poco. 

Lan Wangji volvió a enfrentar a Wuxian exigiéndole que dejara esas prácticas, a lo cual se negó, pero entonces le reveló lo que el resto de lideres de secta temía. Wuxian no estaba preocupado por lo que creyeran de él, pero si que dañara a la Jiang Cheng, así que le repitió aquella promesa, una vez acabada la guerra no usaría más ese poder tan terrible. 

A pesar de todo, Wuxian no entendía porque Jiang Cheng no le dijo nada al respecto, y no pudo evitar pensar, si el mundo se ponía en su contra... ¿El lo apoyaría? Su corazón y su mente tenían respuestas muy diferentes.


	6. 6

Después de la cruenta guerra esta llegó a su fin, a pesar de no tener la cabeza del líder enemigo Wuxian se volvió el centro de atención de varios de nueva cuenta.

Sin importar lo que dijeran a sus espaldas los tres hermanos regresaron al muelle de Loto. Desconociendo la situación líderes de varias pequeñas sectas presentaban a sus hijas en busca de una alianza con Yummeng.

Wuxian se sentía terriblemente celoso en cada ocasión a pesar que Jiang Cheng siempre rechazaba las ofertas, el les regalaba ciertas miradas a algunas y lo molestaba de sobremanera.

Llegó a la habitación de Jiang Cheng una noche cubierto con una cobija. Entró y cerró Jiang Cheng intrigado le preguntó - ¿Wei Ying? Que planeas ahora viniendo así.-

-Estoy cansado que solo le des miradas a esas damiselas así que me volví una-

Jiang Cheng escupió su té al ver como iba debajo de esa cobija.

Iba con un vestido rojo, incluso se maquillo y levantó su cabello. Si lo que decían era cierto y se parecía tanto a su madre realmente debió ser una mujer muy bella. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se veía muy fuera de lugar con su cuerpo que se veía invariablemente fuerte y varonil, si sobrevivió una guerra sin núcleo dorado evidentemente debía ser muy fuerte.

Jiang Cheng no sabía si reír o sentirse exitado. Se acercó y lo beso. - No necesitas ser alguien más. Yo te quiero a ti sin tantas cosas... -

Jiang Cheng no solía decir esa clase de cosas y Wuxian no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. - ¿Sin tantas cosas? Entonces... ¿De preferencia sin nada?- dijo Wuxian coquetamente desabrochando su vestido dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Jiang no soportó más y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo besó sin piedad y sus manos fueron por todos lados.

Pronto y si escalas comenzó a tocar su entrada abriéndole con el paso de sus dedos, estaba tan exitado que incluso le dolía, por lo que lo penetro en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Lágrimas corrían el maquillaje de Wuxian que no sabía si lagrimeaba de dolor o placer o un poco de ambos. - Te te amo Jiang Cheng realmente lo hago- le dijo justo antes de venirse ambos.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y Jiang Cheng dijo con una voz apenas audible - Yo te amo a ti siempre-

Al día siguiente una carta llegó una invitación a la una competencia de cacería organizada por la secta LanLing Jin.


	7. 7

El evento de la secta Jin era el más grande desde el fin de la guerra. Wei Wuxian asistió aunque estaba tenso al respecto, sería un lugar peligroso. Le dijo a Jiang Cheng que no usaría su poder pero si lo requería no quería estar cerca.

Cuando entraron se atrinchero en un árbol esperando no se atacado por nada. Eso era el plan hasta que vio a su hermana siendo dejada por Jin Zixuan estando en total peligro a punto de ser atacada. Uso su poder sin dudar. Y de ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo. Uso el poder tan intempestivamente que atacó a varias zonas matando a monstruos más poderosos de la caza. Luego comenzó a discutir con Zixuan con su familia. Se sentía más y más acorralado hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro volteo esperanzado pero era Lan Wangji, aún así se sintió un poco reconfortado.

Cuando Jiang Cheng apareció fue para reclamar sus acciones y haber roto su promesa. Molesto parecía no escuchar que era para salvar a su hermana. Con todo acumulado grito de regreso - ¡Que querías que hiciera! ¿Dejarla morir? ¡¿Que puedo hacer para defender a los que amo?! -

-¡Usa tu energía espiritual como el resto!

-¡Y no crees que lo haria si pudiera! - respondió Wuxian sin pensar llendose de ahí inmediatamente, sintiendo sus lágrimas nublar su vista queriendo que nadie lo presenciara siendo tan débil.

Jiang Cheng se quedó pasmado. ¿Asi que realmente no tenía núcleo dorado? Cuando regreso en sí, no encontró a Wuxian por ningún lado.

Llegó el otro día y debía ir a una comida en la torre Koi y seguía sin aparecer ¿A donde se había metido?

En la torre Koi no tardaron en hablar de ese tema y como les parecía increíble "su terrible carácter" y falta de respeto a su líder de secta. Hablaban mal una y otra vez, y Jiang Cheng no se atrevia a decir algo al respecto temeroso de parecer un líder débil.

Wuxian llegó desesperado a la torre Koi, buscando la ayuda de Jiang Cheng sólo para encontrar esa desagradable escena. Sintiéndose traicionado y sin ningún apoyo alzó la voz ante todos, exigiendo que se le fuese entregado un tal Wen Ning. Jiang Cheng sintió su corazón parar al escuchar su voz. No, no, no, el no pensaba eso de él ¿Que tanto escucho? Wuxian por su parte parecía fuera de sí, mientras Jiang Cheng solo quería decirle que el sí lo apoyaría, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

Tras una discusión Wuxian salió de ahí con su información buscada sin dedicarle mirada alguna al Jiang, que temeroso veía como se alejaba más y más de él por su debilidad.


	8. 8

Jiang Cheng no podía dormir ese día pensando en lo que hizo y arrepintiéndose, entonces sonoros toquidos llegaron a su puerta casi al amanecer. 

Todo un grupo de líderes de secta reunidos para decirle las cosas que hizo Wei Ying, matando discípulos sin sentido, liberando los perros de Wen ¡Peor aún, huyendo con ellos, creando su ejercito! No le tenía respeto alguno, actuaba sin aprobación de su líder.

La cabeza de Jiang Cheng daba vueltas, por primera vez no le importaba que dijeran esa bola de víboras, solo pensaba en que por su culpa Wuxian ahora estaba en el foco de atención. Sin importarle que decía el resto solo aseguró que iría a resolverlo él.

Sin más objeciones Jiang Cheng fue a Yiling, donde todos indicaron se fue con el grupo Wen, un tenebroso cúmulo de tierra lleno de cadáveres, ¿Porque iría ahí? pensó, pero entró sin problema alguno como si el camino se abriese ante él. Personas trabajando la tierra construyendo casas, como si pasaran por alto que estaban sobre un cementerio, al fondo el rostro que tanto ansiaba ver le devolvió una fría mirada.

-¿Que haces aquí?- el tono frío de Wuxian hizo voltear a ver a todos a quien se dirigía, todos se alejaron asustados conociendo la magnitud de su furia.

Jiang Cheng solo respondió -Hablemos en otro lado-, Wuxian caminó y el de morado lo siguió. Un lugar completamente desordenado, cosas tiradas por doquier. Se paró en medio de aquel salón de piedra, sin dejar de darle la espalda. Ansioso Jiang Cheng se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Wuxian no le respondió pero tampoco se opuso. 

-Wei Ying, yo ... yo lo siento, no tuve la fuerza de apoyarte... yo no creo nada de lo que dicen ahí, yo... yo se porque lo haces, si te hubiera ayudado no estarías en esta situación... yo no me apartaré de tu lado más-

Jiang Cheng sintió como una gota tocaba su mano, escuchó como Wuxian tragaba saliva, solo para después liberarse de sus brazos. -¡No! debes irte, yo no soy más parte de la secta Yunmeng Jiang. Solo vete, di que los traicioné y deserte.-

-¡¿Que demonios dices?! no te dejaré aquí solo- grito de vuelta Jiang Cheng

-¡Pues ya lo hiciste! Nunca te pido nada y cuando lo hice me diste la espalda, y ahora me hundiré aquí solo, no pienso llevar a nadie más- a pesar de las cruentas y duras palabras de Wuxian, Jiang Cheng observó un ligero temblor en su labio.

Al verse expuesto quiso darse la vuelta, pero Jiang Cheng lo jalo del brazo, tomó su rostro y lo beso por la fuerza. El otro quiso separarse pero sucumbió ante los labios del otro.

El de morado no soltó su agarre sobre el rostro del otro en ningún momento, comenzó a sentir las lágrimas del otro cayendo, y lo siguió besándolo aún más. Bajo una mano a su cintura sobando lo lentamente, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su toque. Su mano comenzó a buscar espacio entre las ropas de Wuxian hasta tocar su piel. Caminó hasta el lugar que Wuxian usaba como cama. Se sentó jalando al otro haciéndolo sentarse sobre su regazo.

Su mano comenzó a buscar su entrada, que se abrió ante su toque sin oposición. - Jiang Cheng no.. - su palabras no coincidían con lo que le decía su cuerpo y acciones.

La ropa cayó al suelo, pronto Jiang Cheng colocó a Wuxian sobre su miembro y lo sentó sobre él con fuerza. Al sentir la penetración Wuxian no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente. Las estocadas no tuvieron piedad. Uniéndose como uno solo de nuevo, amándose sin importar lo que pasaba.

Una vez acabaron se tiraron ahí juntos abrazados. Wuxian se escondió en los brazos del otro - No puedo irme, ¿Que harán ellos? Yo... No puedo dejarlos, y si me proteges de nuevo, solo te meteré en problemas... -

Jiang Cheng sabía que no seria tan fácil convencerlo. - Prometí no darte la espalda más y pienso cumplirlo. Encontraré la forma de sacarte aquí. Que vuelvas a mi lado que todos salgan. Solo... Dame tiempo de pensar-

Wuxian asintió. Aunque fuera por una vez más creería, aunque fuera una vez quería sentirse seguro en los brazos de alguien, una vez más...


	9. 9

Cual oasis en el desierto ese día pasó, y a la ilusión solo hacía más duro de aceptar que solo había desierto.

Levantar una secta no era una tarea fácil. Cuidar por el matrimonio de su hermana. No poder mostrar acercamiento al otro ya que lo "había exiliado" de la secta. ¿Como podría encontrar una oportunidad de verlo? Cada vez lo molestaba más su necedad de no abandonar a aquella gente ¿Porque morir por unos desconocidos?

En aquel exilio Wuxian no lo pasaba mejor, los días se hacían cada vez más largos, la espera eterna que no llegaba un buen fin, día con día se fue resignando que solo le dieron una dulce mentira. Pero no se rendiría, daría lo mejor de sí por esta gente. Un día encontró a Lan Zhan que chocó con el pequeño A-Yuan en el pueblo. Tras hablar un rato fueron a comer, sin saber la razón, ese día Wangji decidió beber, estrellando su cabeza inmediatamente después de un pequeño sorbo. 

Wuxian asustado se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien, entonces sin previó aviso fue jalado hacía el otro y besado con una fuerza impresionante, tras bastante luchar logró safarse. -¡¿Que haces?! yo yo... yo espero a alguien más- dijo Wuxian apenas recuperando el aliento.

-El no vendrá-

Wuxian sintió un dolor peor a cualquier apuñalada, cargo a A-Yuan y se fue de ahí corriendo. Sin notarlo lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, entonces el pequeño le preguntó -¿Esta... bien? ese gege es malo-

-No es malo, solo dice la verdad sin importar cuanto lastime- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Lentamente regresó. Aquel día despertó Wen Ning y hubo una gran comida en Yiling, haciéndolo olvidar el incidente por un momento.

Pasaron algunos días cuando él por fin llegó. Sin poder contenerse bajo de Yiling con una gran sonrisa. Cuando llegó vio que la razón de la visita no era él. Sentimientos encontrados lo atacaron, pero decidió mostrarse feliz por su hermana, ella se casaría y quería que la viera en su bello vestido de novia, un encuentro fugaz, casi aún más cruel, pronto se fueron y no tuvieron su reconciliación esperada, ni siquiera un indicio que hubiera buscado una solución.

Una noche amarga siguió a aquel encuentro. Estaba solo.


	10. 10

El tiempo entre la boda de su hermana y el anuncio de su sobrino pareció un parpadeo para Jiang Cheng. La reconstrucción de su secta por fin iba tomando camino sola sin su intervención. Pero cada vez que buscaba tiempo algo nuevo surgía, a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba llegaba tiempos que realmente añoraba tener al otro a lado, llenando aquellos pequeños espacios vacíos, pero sabía lo que implicaba ir, pero aun así... extrañaba su cariño, su calor.

Su hermana dio a luz al heredero de la secta Lanling Jin, pero no fue la única noticia aquel día. Casi como si hubieran esperado ese día, Lan Wangji anunció que logró que los Wen se "entregaran" a la secta Lan, donde pugnaran su pena... con Wei Wuxian incluido. 

Fue una noticia de gran impacto para el grupo de líderes más importantes, a pesar de las quejas de los de Lanling Jin, ¿Acaso podían argumentar algo?, los Lan siempre habían resaltado por su rectitud, y nadie los hacia dudar sobre su palabra, además, Lan Wangji siempre pareció llevarse mal con Wuxian. Pero aún así había un tema sobre la mesa, el sello del tigre estigio y Wen Ning.

Jiang no sabía que sucedía y tardo en llegar a la torre Koi, camino ahí comenzó a leer los reportes de los cultivadores que mandaban encubiertos cerca de Yiling a vigilar que todo estuviera bien, y los cuales no revisaba hace uno tiempo.

Leyendo observó como se vio a Lan Wangji acudir múltiples ocasiones ese último mes, algunas de las últimas no bajando de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Jiang Cheng comenzó a sentirse molesto.

Había dos opciones ante el, que Lan Zhan fuera aquel justiciero que todos creían y haya llevado a todos ellos ante la justicia, lo cual representaría un peligro para Wei Wuxian... o que tuvieran una clase de relación entre ambos que los haya llevado acordar esto, pero que tipo de relación se necesitaría para doblegar el sentido de justicia del Lan.

Los celos lo carcomían poco a poco. Una vez que llegó a la torre todos se encontraban ahí. Al verlo llegar todos lo saludaron y continuaron con la reunión, entonces lo vio... ahí con sus brazos esposados, labios sellados por un hechizo, pero con su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro del de blanco sin vergüenza alguna.

Cada punto de ello lo hacía más difícil de dejar de fijarse en ello, perdiendo atención al resto. Cerrando sus puños con fuerza. 

Entonces escuchó su voz luego de casi un año, -Denme un mes con Lan Zh... Hanguang-Jun, y en ese tiempo volveremos y destrozaremos el sello frente a ustedes... en cuanto al resto podrán ver las condiciones cuando visten el lugar-

Una discusión siguió a ello, entonces Jin Zixun dijo - Hanguang-Jun... no debería dejarse engatusar por sus "encantos"-

La mirada de Wangji se volvió sumamente oscura, y Wuxian respondió sin reparo - Aún si Lan Wangji "cenara" muuuy bien, mientras ustedes se deshagan de una "amenaza" ¿cual sería el problema?-

Los murmullos de todos comenzaron sin cesar, Wangji calló de nuevo a Wuxian con el hechizo, y dijo que sin estar de acuerdo con lo dicho, pero que efectivamente lo relevante era terminar la amenaza.

Jiang Cheng no soltó una palabra tocando su anillo sin cesar.


	11. 11

Al llegar Jiang Cheng a su habitación en la secta Lanling Jin no pudo contener más su enojo y comenzó a tirar cosas sin sentido, hasta que escuchó la puerta, para ver a su hermana sorprendida.

-¡Hermana!... que haces aquí..- dijo sin más opción al verse atrapado en su arranque de enojo. Yanli avanzó y lo abrazó fuertemente, y le dijo -Comprendo tu enojo, pero no tienes derecho a molestarte si el se va, y si no lo crees ¿Que hiciste tu para que no se fuera?- Jiang Cheng iba a refutarla hasta que le dijo aquella pregunta, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. 

-El creyó en ti, por favor, muéstrale que no se equivocó...-

Jiang Cheng solo asintió, entonces su hermana le dijo donde se encontraba su habitación, sin antes advertir que solo había una habitación para él y Hanguang Jun.

Nervioso esperó el abrigo de la noche para partir, temiendo encontrar una escena que no pudiera soportar. Cuando llegó observó sigilosamente por la ventana, observando que alguien estaba en el cuarto de baño, además observó que alguien meditaba en la habitación. Eso le basto para saber que quien se encontraba en el baño era Wuxian, ya que nunca había meditado por gusto.

Sigiloso fue a la ventana del baño, la cual era pequeña y se encontraba cerrada. Sin forma de entrar sin ser visto se dio casi por vencido, hasta que recordó que cuando eran pequeños tocaban la puerta de cierta forma para saber que era ellos, decidió intentar sin más opción. Tras los ligeros toquidos, un silencio que le pareció eterno apareció, sentía sus manos sudar, cuando de repente la ventana se abrió silenciosamente, usando su fuerza se alzo en la ventana alta para asomarse, y observar a un Wuxian con el cabello húmedo y apenas cubierto poniendo un sello improvisado para evitar que el ruido saliese.

Jiang Cheng lanzó a el látigo de Zidian, con el cual Wuxian lo ayudó a subir y pasar por la pequeña ventana, cayendo sobre él finalmente. Observándose frente a frente, sintiendo sus suave piel el de morado besó al otro, el cual lo alejó de él inmediatamente, dándole una bofetada de pasó dejándolo atónito por un segundo.

-¿Que te da derecho a querer besarme?-

-¡Que eres mi pareja!-

-Hahahaha no te apareces en siglos, y aun así esperas que lo considere de esa forma. ¡Tu me dejaste en Burial Mounds a mi suerte! ...ingenuo fui creyendo que realmente me ayudarías...-

-¡Realmente estaba buscando maneras de hacerlo!, solo que por mi posición y mi relación contigo sería difícil que fueran aceptadas...--

-¿Y debo creer solo en tu palabra? Es más ¿A que veniste? ¿a ver si de verdad estaba con Wangji?-

-Tengo pruebas de ello, de todo lo que estaba realizando para traerte de regreso. Vine por ti, no me importa si estas con él o no, mientras pueda traerte de vuelta.- Dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciéndolo acercarse a él, batallando ambos ligeramente, logró asestarle otro beso, haciendo disminuir la fuerza de Wuxian.

-¡Suéltame! tu solo vienes y vas, sin importar nada, ¡Por fin encontré alguien que me ayudará con todo lo que conlleva! ¡Y aun así aquí estas de nuevo! El no me ha pedido nada a cambio, pero cuando lo hago se lo daré sin dudar-

Jiang Cheng era orgulloso por naturaleza, pero en este punto se arrodilló sin pensarlo, bajo su cabeza al suelo, y dijo -Lo siento, realmente lo siento, por no esforzarme suficiente, por ser confiado, por no darte lo que mereces. Pero hagas los que hagas, por favor, no te alejes de mí, me he detenido tantas veces por lo que dirá el resto, pero en este punto haría lo que fuera por traerte de vuelta.- 

Wei Ying estaba atónito, la imagen parecía simplemente irreal, Jiang Cheng nunca inclinaba su cabeza a nadie, y menos se arrodillaría de esta forma. Su cerebro no paraba de darle advertencias, pero no pudo evitar agacharse, y tomar el rosto del otro y besarlo.

La puerta sonó, Wei Wuxian ayudó al otro a salir, y justo antes de irse le dijo - Si lo dices enserio, quiero que me lleves a ti, si no puedes, sabré que no puedo creer en ti nunca más y me quedaré en Gusu-

Sin más abrió la puerta por lo que Jiang Cheng tuvo que esconderse, mientras lo carcomía la incertidumbre al saber que Wuxian abrió estando semidesnudo. Escuchó a Wuxian sonreír, diciendo que se tardó porque no encontraba con que cubrirse, ya que olvidó su ropa afuera. El de morado partió sin poder soportar más los nervios. 

En estos años las promesas de un lado y otro no se habían cumplido, pero ahora en esta última oportunidad debía mostrar que su voluntad de querer estar a su lado era realmente grande.


	12. 12

El espíritu de lucha de Jiang Cheng fue disminuyendo conforme regreso a su habitación y se encontró de nuevo con el predicamento. ¿Como hacer que todos le creyeran una razón para llevarse a Wei Ying consigo?.

Frustrado se quedó observando el techo, pronto unos pasos llegaron a su habitación, unas pequeñas manitas tocaron su rostro haciéndolo voltear, observando al pequeño bebé queriendo alcanzarlo y su hermana sentándose a su lado. -Sea lo que sea que pienses, haré que Zixuan lo apoye-. Jiang Cheng solo sonrió sin evitar pensar lo perdido que estaría sin ella a su lado.

Los días pasaron y el momento de destruir el sello del tigre estigio llegó, por lo que todos se volvieron a reunir en el torre Koi. Colocado en una estructura metálica para que nadie lo tocase se colocó al frente protegido por Wei Ying y Wangji. El líder Jin Guangshan seguía visiblemente molesto. Mientras que Nie MIngjue veía con mirada fija que todo se llevará conforme a lo planeado.

Comenzaron destruyendo una mitad, pero el resto salió volando, Jin Guangshan estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero la mano de Jin Zixuan se posó en su hombro amenazadoramente, tras lo cual empujo el artefacto hacia los otros con su espada, como si no quisiera tener contacto alguno con este. 

Tras ser destrozado unos suspiraron, mientras Jin Guangshan parecía aun más molesto por desaprovechar tanto potencial. -Bien, ahora que ha sido destrozada el arma, solo queda llevar a los prisioneros a su lugar-

-Me opongo al lugar donde será llevado Wei Wuxian. El traicionó y abandonó Yummeng Jiang, debe compugnar en la secta a la que falto- dijo Jiang Cheng con voz seria.

El silencio reino en el lugar.

-Imposible, es evidente que ahí no compugnara nada- dijo Jin Guangshan con tono irritado.

-Esta vez coincido con el líder Jin- dijo Mingjue

-Pero porque los Lan o alguno debería elegir su pena, no falto a nada al resto de sectas, únicamente a la que pertenecía- dijo con tono serio Jin Zixuan.

-Coincido, debe llevarse por la secta Jiang- dijo Lan Xichen ante la sorpresa de todos. Lan Xichen conocía perfectamente porque razón Wangji hizo todo esto, pero sobretodo sabía que el cariño no era correspondido, y entre antes lo comprendiese sería lo mejor.

-Fue una amenaza para todos, por eso deben controlarlo el resto ya que en su momento el líder Jiang no pudo- dijo Jin Guangshan.

-¿Y acaso es mejor idea mantenerlo junto a su grupo? ¿Junto al general fantasma?- dijo Jiang Cheng alzando la voz -Las artes demoníacas alteran el espíritu, pero ahora que dejo aquella horrible arma, el controlarlo no será difícil- 

La pelea continuó. Wei Ying solo veía desconcertado hacia el suelo sin emitir palabra por primera vez. Una voz suave cual susurro le dijo en el oído -¿Quieres ir a Yummeng?- el solo asintió ante la pregunta de Lan Zhan, que mostró su tristeza por un segundo en su mirada, y tras lo cual argumento que estaba a favor que fuera a Yummeng. Tras eso fue difícil que alguien más dijera algo en contra. 


	13. 13

Tras una larga deliberación aceptaron que Wei Wuxian regresara a Yummeng a pagar su "pena". Jiang Cheng sentía palpitar con fuerza, pero se esforzaba de sobremanera en no mostrar su felicidad en su rostro.

Al día siguiente se les sería entregado en lo que traía su gente para escoltarlo. Aquel día Wuxian volvió a su habitación con Lan Zhan aprovechando para guardar sus pocas pertenencias. -Wangji... hay un problemas si algunos dias A-Yuan desaparece un poco de gusu...- 

Wangji negó con la cabeza -Es pequeño, no fue contabilizado si quiera a su llegada, será mejor que no lo sea-

Wuxian sonrió sin pensarlo se acercó al otro y con un dedo en su pecho dijo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos - Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte todo esto?- Wei Ying no supo si lo imaginó o no, pero escuchó ligeramente como Wangji trago saliva, sin embargo, respondió -No tienes porque hacerlo. Tu sonrisa basta.- dijo mientras se fue dejando a Wuxian pensativo en su lugar que suspiró de alivio sin pensar. Luego golpeo el suelo, porque después de todo lo que le hizo se alegraba de no tener que estar con alguien además que Jiang Cheng, se tiró al suelo pensando en lo realmente débil que era.

Al otro día ambos tenían sus corazones latiendo con fuerza, una carroza se preparó para ir a Yummeng. Jiang Cheng pidió ir en ella para escoltarlo personalmente, Wuxian tenía sus manos amarradas cual delincuente.

Ambos subieron en silencio, apenas salieron de la ciudad Jiang Cheng jaló la soga que amarraba las manos de Wei Ying para besarlo fuertemente, la carroza estaba completamente cerrada y no entraba un rayo de luz, así que aprovechó para tocarlo sobre la ropa, el otro no opuso resistencia. Wei Ying bajó su cabeza y comenzó a chupar sobre el pantalon de Jiang Cheng, desabrochandolo lentamente dejando al descubierto su miembro que succionó con fuerza. 

Extasiado, Jiang Cheng jaló de nuevo la cuerda para para levatar al otro tomo su cadera y lo colocó sobre su miembro, - No hagas ruido- dijo antes de jalar la cadera de Wuxian para penetrarlo con fuerza. Wei Ying mordió su labio con fuerza. Con un fuerte agarre el de morado movió a Wuxian de arriba a abajo, el cual sin soportarlo mordió el hombro del otro para sofocar sus gemidos.

El dolor de la mordida se veía sobrepasado con el placer, parecian siglos desde que se habían unido así, y ahora no había nada que los separase. Apenas acabaron respiraron pesadamente por la agitación. Realmente moría por llegar a Yummeng ya.


	14. 14

Desde que llegaron a Yummeng, ningún súbdito mentiría si dijera que Wei Wuxian se la pasaba gritando, con ropas desgarradas y su piel llena de lesiones, claro nunca dirían del tipo de estas... algo bastante conveniente quizá...

En cuanto a la habilidades actoriales de Wuxian podría decirse que mejoraron demasiado. Nie Mingjue visito constantemente al inicio, aunque posteriormente Nie Huaisang intercedió y no volvió acudir. Jiang Cheng escuchó por casualidad como dijo -...razón... ¿que podría hacer alguien sin núcleo dorado?-

Jiang Cheng había dejado el asunto pasar y nunca confronto realmente a Wuxian al respecto. ¿Pero como Huaisang conocía esa información? ¿Acaso el otro le contó? se sintió ligeramente traicionado.

Apenas se fueron de Yummeng para no regresar, Jiang Cheng fue con Wuxian a su "celda" donde ya sonreía naturalmente. Sacó a todos del lugar, algo que no les pareció extraño.

-A-Cheeeeng, es muy temprano para esto- dijo Wuxian coquetamente.

Pero Jiang Cheng avanzo con mirada seria, y sacó a Suibian -Estaba sellada... ¿porque yo puedo usarla y tu no?-

Wuxian trago saliva - ...A-Cheng, no necesitas saber esto...- 

-Si lo necesito, necesito saber todo-

Wei Ying suspiró y comenzó a contar lo sucedido, ante lo cual Jiang Cheng no habló hasta que acabó. -Debo devolverlo-.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? es una probabilidad baja de que funcione, podríamos quedar ambos sin nada, además tu eres el líder, lo necesitas más... yo... yo soy quien te apoya desde atrás de escena.- dijo Wuxian con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar dijo -Además aprovechando que estamos siendo sinceros... eeh... yo he tenido mucho tiempo .... y ehm...-

Jiang Cheng lo vio intrigado, el solia ser muy directo -No des más vueltas, que sucede-

-Eh... pues... quiza esto no te guste... am ... no podriamos pasar ese núcleo dorado... porque yo... digamos que encontré una forma de tener un pequeño.. y e.. creo que funciono-

Wuxian no se atrevió a ver la cara del otro, el cual abrió los ojos de par en par.


	15. 15

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?! Dijiste que ya no usarías tu energia demoniaca- dijo Jiang Cheng pensando en mil posibilidades desastrozas donde nacia un monstruo, donde Wei Ying finalmente perdio la cordura y donde moria Wei Ying. Comenzó a sentir que aus manos temblaban y le faltaba el aire.

Wuxian lo vio impactado. Penso que se enojaria como siempre... Pero no que se romperia asi de nuevo... Odiaba esa mirada en sus ojos le recordaba aquellos terribles dias en Yummeng. Casi como instinto Wuxian abrazo con fuerza a Jiang Cheng.

-Solo la use para lo inicial, se puede mantener con energia espiritual pura... Yo hice algunas pruebas con algunos animalitos antes y todo salio bien... Andan por ahí caminando con sus pequeños... Yo solo quiero hacer lo mismo... -

-¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? Preguntó seriamente Jiang Cheng-.

-Que pierda el control espiritual y el espacio donde crece se vaya y debamos sacarlo.... Por favor... Esta creciendo... Dale una oportunidad-

-¿Y como demonios saldrá?- dijo Jiang Cheng molesto

-Como entro... - dijo Wuxian sonrojado y evitando la mirada del otro...

-Entonces recordó que la última vez que paso Wuxian lo embriago antes de hacerlo, quiza para que no observara donde lo metia.... -

-¡Tu embustero! Di que salga todo bien como lo criaremos, sera visto como un monstruo...- dijo Jiang Cheng con una voz extraña, como si recordará todo lo que le decían a Wuxian frente a él y como cada palabra se enterraba cual cuchillo... Imaginarse esto de su hijo... Le calaba casi igual de profundo y eso que aun no estaba ahí

Wuxian se quedó callado un momento -... Pues decir que es tuyo y ya... Que una mujer vino y se fue... Yo.... Solo quiero estar cerca... Si no puedo decir que soy su padre... Por lo menos quiero que si lo digas tu- dijo el de rojo con una voz quebradiza - Agg malditas hormonas como las soportan las mujeres, dijo secándose los ojos sin ver al otro.

Jiang Cheng no podía entender porque Wei Ying buscaba un hijo tan desesperdamente... ¿Acaso siempre deseó uno intensamente?... O quizá ... ¿Realmente no quería que una mujer solo viniera y se fuera para traer un heredero de Yummeng...?

Jiang Cheng respiró profundo casi de mala gana y dijo - Bien... Aunque pudimos solo haber adoptado un pequeño ¿sabes?... ¿Pero ahora que procede? -

-Que me des eneegia espiritual cada día... Y que no tengamos relaciones... O algo muy movido para que no pierda concentración de mantener el espacio... -

Jiang Cheng se golpeó la cara con su mano, ¿como está decisión se volvía peor a cada instante? Pero es que así siempre era Wuxian siempre impulsivo, tomando decisiones sin avisar... Lo odiaba y amaba tanto en este mismo momento...

Lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó hacer fluir su energía espiritual. Wuxian le tomó por sorpresa, pensó que faltaría otros 15 minutos de discusión, pero se concentró en usar la energía dada como debía. Abrazándose con fuerza, esperando lo mejor...


	16. 16

Aquellos meses aislados no sería difícil ocultar el crecimiento del vientre de Wuxian, el problema era que decir cuando el bebé naciera, es más... como podría nacer si quiera.

Jiang Cheng tuvo que hablar con Lan Wangji para que dejará consulta a Wen Qing, solo basto decir que tenía que ver con la salud de Wei Ying, aunque esta situación no lo hacia muy feliz no había mucha opción. 

No podía separarse tanto tiempo de Yummeng, por lo que tuvo que llevarla de contrabando. Una vez ahí vio asombrada que Jiang Cheng no había enloquecido... el que enloqueció fue Wuxian por hacer esta locura de experimento con su cuerpo.

Después de regañar al de negro con rojo, Wen Qing le dijo que efectivamente podría sacar al pequeño cuando el tiempo llegara, pero que debía estar cerca en algunos meses por si algo se complicara. 

Los meses pasaban y la tensión crecía en ellos, Jiang Cheng veía contento como el mundo por un momento parecía ir olvidando al "temible" patriarca Yiling, pero el temor por su vida solo aumentaba más y más. 

Jiang Cheng opino que la mejor forma de ocultar todo era decir que lo había adoptado, de esta forma podría ir y correr por ahí sin temor a que lo molestasen, quizá con el tiempo Wuxian también podría tener una vida tranquila en Yummeng, corriendo por sus grandes bosques... solo faltaba esperar un poco de tiempo más...

Por otra parte, Jiang Cheng sentía que iba a reventar, tantos meses sin nada de "acción" lo estaban volviendo loco, y sufría más al pensar que aún después de que sacaran al pequeño tendría que esperar más tiempo.

Aquel día fue a que le ayudará de otras formas a liberarse, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Nie Huaisang ahí. ¿Como demonios entro? ¿Porque nadie le dijo? Desconocía ello pero ahí estaba platicando felizmente con el otro. Cuando vio a Jiang Cheng dio un salto y comenzó a abanicarse, dijo eh eh ya me voy, dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza y dijo simplemente antes de partir ante la incredulidad del otro -Convencí a mi hermano que no es peligroso ya, después de que... salga todo bien, deberías dejarlo salir más...-

Apenas salió Wuxian lo vio con una enorme sonrisa, -Creo que todo estará bien al final-, Jiang Cheng rió sarcásticamente y dijo - Bien... excepto que a este paso mis bolas explotaran-. Wei Ying se carcajeó al escuchar esa franca declaración -Yo también pero ya falta poco, aunque yo también muero de ganas, quizá si eres amable no me desconcentre... -

-Si hubieras puesto atención a tus clases de meditación de joven eso no sería problema-

-Si hubieras puesto atención a tus clases de meditación de joven podrías soportar tus urgencias- dijo Wei Ying sacándole la lengua, para luego posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, acercándose al otro para luego posarse sobre su regazo, separados únicamente por su ahora voluminoso vientre.

-No me tientes- dijo el del morado, ante lo que respondió el otro - Pero quiero tentarte- mientras bajaba su mano al miembro que no tardo en erigirse. Tomándolo por debajo lo cargó a la cama y lo recostó amablemente. 

Le retiró lentamente el pantalón como si esperará que el otro lo detuviera, pero parecía más interesado en besarlo. Fue colocando lubricante en su entrada, y abriendola ligeramente. -Solo respira como en la meditación-

Wuxian cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, hasta que una perturbación entre sus piernas la cambio ligeramente, pero volvió a concentrarse en su respiración, aunque era muy dificil aún con los gentiles movimientos del otro. Ese movimiento se sentía muy bien pero se volvía tortuoso para ambos, Jiang Cheng sabía que debía moverse más rapidamente para acabar, lo haría rápido y terminarian esto pensó.

El ritmo aumento así como la respiración de Wuxian, no supo ni como perdió el control, hasta que un grito de dolor sonó en la habitación. Jiang Cheng salió inmediatamente sin poder acabar, pero su erección se murió al instante del susto. Wuxian respiraba muy pesado, le grito inmediatamente para que trajeran a Wen Qing. Comenzó a maldecirse en su cabeza y sin querer en voz alta.

-¡Solo dame energía espiritual! mucha ya!-

Wuxian intentaba respirar y concentrarse. Jiang Cheng le empezó a dar toda la energía que podía, mientras no dejaba de maldecirse una y otra vez. Sin notarlo lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, pero debía concentrarse, de eso podría depender la vida de ambos.


	17. 17. Final

Wen Qing fue lo más rápidamente maldiciendo, y al entrar comprendió la situación. 

-¡Sacalo así no puedo perder el espacio de nuevo!-gritó Wuxian apenas y entro ella. Así que ese fue su plan todo este tiempo, pero sin importar quien fuera no podría ir abriendo entrañas a personas despiertas así como si nada. 

Así antes que dijera algo más le lanzó una aguja a la frente y cayó dormido, y sin más comenzó a abrir, sabía que si tardaba mucho el pequeño se asfixiaría, más con su "perder el espacio de nuevo". Solo rezaba porque el pequeño estuviera bien.

Jiang Cheng solo veía horrorizado. Wen Qing gritó para que lo sacaran y así lo hicieron. Estaba en shock, aquella escena parecía como de esas horribles heridas de guerra, pero verlas en él ... simplemente era horrible. 

Un llanto lo sacó de su trance, quizó entrar inmediatamente, pero sabía que no podría distraer a la médico hasta que salvara la vida de Wuxian. Los minutos parecían horas, y aquella hora pareció una vida.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, entro desesperado, había un charco de sangre, y Wuxian se veía muy pálido, y aún dormido. Wen Qing, se acercó y le dio el pequeño bulto y dijo - Creo que es su primer invento que es bonito-

Jiang Cheng cargó al pequeño. Este le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. - Él ... como esta...- dijo nervioso Jiang Cheng con su corazón partido entre felicidad y preocupación.

-Estará bien... créeme ha tenido heridas peores, pero no lo dejes andar por ahí o seguirá perdiendo sangre.

Jiang Cheng decidió no quitar la aguja por dos días conociendo a Wuxian que no se quedaría quieto. Estuvo al cuidado del bebé aquellos días, sabía que había dudado al inicio pero teniéndolo en sus brazos supo que todo valió la pena y agradeció a Wei Ying por hacerlo, aquel pequeño tal y como su otro padre era luz en su vida.

Su hermana fue a visitarlo inmediatamente cuando supo del pequeño. Después de los dos días despertó a Wuxian. Que despertó aturdido y cuando descubrió cuanto había pasado le reclamo por 20 minutos, y lo único que lo hizo olvidarlo fue ver al pequeño que llegó cargando su hermana.

El pequeño se veía saludable, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\---

La historia oficial fue que era un pequeño que le fue dejado en Yummeng, y al ver el parecido a Wuxian, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre lo adopto aquel líder. Varios tenían teorías, pero sonaban muy descabelladas, casi tanto como la realidad que había acontecido.

Pasaron dos años, y el mundo pareció olvidar al Patriarca Yiling lentamente, Wuxian porfin pudo salir al pueblo, y lugares cercanos con su ahora vestimenta morada, y algún sombrero, siempre de la mano de aquel pequeño niño que lo seguía a todos lados, varios creían que era el cuidador del heredero Jiang.

Muchas historias existían al rededor, pero dentro del edificio principal de Yummeng, aquella familia coexistía en paz y armonía, esperando ser olvidados por el mundo, esperando solo seguir aquella vida de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Juntos y tranquilos, llevarían a la secta Yummeng Jiang a sus días de gloria tal y como se prometieron algún día.

Fin


End file.
